The present invention relates to an operating device for winch control valves as controls a plurality of valves by a single operating lever, to put it in more specific terms, an operating device for winch control valves of a pipe layer. A winch for a pipe layer is provided with a winding-up clutch, a brake, and a winding-down clutch, and, in the case of winding up the winch, the winding-up clutch is caused to come in contact in position, then a brake is released, meanwhile, in the case of winding down the winch, the winding-down clutch is caused to come in contact in position, then the brake is released, in the conventional construction of any type of operating device for winch control valves of a pipe layer.
However, the said conventional construction involves an inherent defect that the valve for the winding-up clutch, the valve for the winding-down clutch, and the valve for the brake have to be operated for the said actuation by proper switching-over therefor in a manner as to suit the respective cases, thus making the operation of the control valves quite complicated.